Romeo and Percabeth
by ClashOfTheElements
Summary: A classic Percabeth story Shakespeare style. The Athenian kingdom are at war with Poseidons realm. But out of war, can love be born? Rated T just to be safe. [SYOC. Read Chapter 2]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**A/N: So, Percabeth! Romeo and Juliet style. Although... kinda not. Less tragedyness, hopefully. I'm starting of with this one chapter. If you guys tell me, it could be come a proper story. If not, it'll stay a oneshot! Anyways, let me explain some more. Basically, I watched a Romeo and Juliet play one Wednesday. And, I was thinking about how Athena and Poseidon hate eachother but Percy and Annabeth still fell in love. So yeah! Here ya go! Also, everything's oldfashioned but the dialogue... hope you dont mind.**

**Chapter 1**

Percy

Percy hated this. He had been forced into the Athenian royal blue and gold colours. And was very much missing the reassuring turquoise-green and coral colours of the homely Poseidenian **A/N:(not sure if this is a word, probably not..)** colours. Of course, if he _had_ worn Poseidenian colours to this particular do, he would of been killed before he could put up his hands in surrender. Not that he would ever do that... of course.

This was an Athenian ball, and being Prince Percy of Poseidon's kingdom pretty much meant he wasn't welcome here, or anywhere in Queen Athena's realm. But what's life without a good dare, eh? He was here with two of his friends, all disguised in the same royal blue and gold as he. Luckily, it was a masquerade ball, and his face was hidden. Otherwise him and his friends would have been dead before his hand could have reached riptide. Even here he was well known... of course.

"Relax mate, mingle, this is meant to be for a laugh." Connor Stoll of the Hermes' kingdom whispered in his ear. Poseidon's kingdom is friendly with almost all other kingdoms. But not Athena's, Zeus' or Hades'. Noone ever went into Hades' kingdom and came out again though... well,not alive atleast.

That's when he saw her. Outside of pictures she was even more beautiful than Percy could ever had imagined. Her blonde hair bounce and curled and shone, her grey eyes twinkled with mysterious knowledge. Despite the mask, he recognised Princess Annabeth immediately. Percy heard Travis suck in a breath beside me.

"A bit out of your league isn't she mate." Travis told him.

"Yeah. I mean, she's a _princess_. And you're a... what are you again?" Percy punched Connor on the arm. He only chuckled.

"Plus, isn't she engaged to our dear, foul, blonde, idiot brother, Prince Luke, Con?" Asked Travis, but it was hardly a question.

"I do believe she is dear Trav. Oh look... food!" And the twins bounded off in the direction of the buffet. Percy didn't even know why Travis and Connor were wearing disguises. As Hermesians they were welcome anyway. They probably didn't want to miss out on the fun.

He slid between the groups of people, who were chatting about things Percy didn't understand and sipping bubbly liquid from _waaaayy_ too posh champagne glasses. Fortunately, his path was not obstructed by any questions or greetings, it seemed the Athenians were not an inclusive lot. So he was standing in front of Princess Annabeth in no time.

Up close, she looked very different. She was just as beautiful, obviously, but she looked less happy, less interested in her surroundings, less comfortable. She looked like a Princess, but she kind of looked like she didn't want to look like a Princess.

As Percy watched, something caught her eyes and he turned to see an old, small, Athenian man heading her way, hand already outsretched. He wanted a dance. When Percy turned back, Annabeth's eyes clearly showed how much she had been dreading what was about to happen. So he stepped in, like the hero he was, and saved the day.

"Care to dance?" He offered Annabeth his arm, and almost forgot to breathe when her face broke out into a gratifying grin.

"Of course." She replied, taking my outstretched arm and letting him lead her to the dancefloor.

She was an excellent dancer, and for half the song they moved together in silence, her perfected gracefulness covering his awkwardness on the dance floor.

"Thanks." She finally said.

"For what?" Percy asked innocently. And she snorted... she _snorted_. I was so stunned! A Princess actually _snorted_.

"I saw what you did there." Annabeth explained with a knowing smile on her face. "I'm and Athenian and I _never_ miss a trick..." 'Nope you certainly didn't miss a trick... apart from the fact I am actually your nemesis in disguise' he thought with an internal smirk. Wait... so why did her tone sound like she was implying something? And... why was the smile on her face so... so much a mix between smug, worried.. and knowingness.

"Not... a single trick?" He asked, gulping. Percy looked so guilty, he knew he did.

"Nope." Her smile changed to one of reassurance. "But don't worry, your secrets safe with me." So she _did_ know. Uh oh...

"But I don't understand... don't you guys hate us?" He asked her, she only smiled.

"Follow me." She said after a minute of thoughtful silence. And Percy did.

He followed her out of the hall, through an oak door to the left, away from the intelligible chatter of the Athenians, away from his friends.

Now, Percy could be quite niave.. but he wasn't stupid. He was well aware that this could be a trap. Maybe she had worked out that he probably had other Poseidenian friends with him, maybe she was taking him away from them so some random guards could arrest him.

But then again, she _was_ an Athenian... and not just any Athenian. The _daughter_ of _the_ Athena. If he had her brains he would devise a trap that noone would _ever_ suspect. And he was certainly sispecting this one.

Although... that could all be part of the plan. Make is suspicious so he isn't suspicious. If that makes sense?

Percy wondered for a moment if he was being too paranoid, then he remembered what they would do if he was caught, and decided he was actually just being reasonable, given the circumstances.

Suddenly, Percy found himself in a hall of portraits. Annabeth had seemingly forgotten all about him, her glittering grey eyes were staring at each portrait in turn as she slowly walked down the corridor. He realised then that, despite their differences, they were both curious people.

"These portraits," she began, not even glancing his way, "Are portraits of Poseidenians and Athenians together before the war that divided us." She sighed. "They were colleagues,"- she pointed to one picture - "friends," - she pointed at another - "And even lovers." She came to a stop at a picture halfway down the corridor and gazed at it... almost longingly.

Percy moved to stand beside her and look at the picture.

It was an oil painting of two people, they weren't wearing their kingdom colours, but it was clear that the girl was an Athenian. She had the Athenian grey eyes and blonde hair, a book lay open on her lap as she sat on the bench, but she was paying it no attention. Instead she was looking into the eyes of a Poseidenian man. He had stormy, green-blue eyes... so he definitely _was_ one of Poseidon's men.

"I wish, one day, we could live like that again." Annabeth exhaled, then looked startled. "No not _us_. I don't mean _us_ as two people... I mean just... never mind." She sighed again.

Then Percy heard footsteps, he and Annabeth whirled around and his hand went to the pocket where riptide sat.

Annabeth turned back to the picture and pushed it open. Wait a minute, _pushed it open?_ It was _door_. Then she grabbed his collar and pushed him through the door before slamming it behind him.

"Annabeth?" The voice came from the end of the hallway, but whoever it belonged to was getting closer.

"Hey Luke." Annabeth replied. So _this_ was her fiance.

"Why are you not at the party?" His voice sounded suspicious, not like someone in love at all. That was weird... why would you get engaged if you weren't in love?

"It was too crowded, I needed some space and I knew nobody would be down here." Annabeth responded with the true confidence of someone who didn't want to be found out and knew she wouldn't be.

p"Well I'll expect you back in about five minutes." Percy heard Luke move forward and then the disgusting sound of kissing, before retreating footsteps and the sound of a door closing.

The portrait/door opened and Annabeth stepped in. She pulled a disgusted face and sat down on a dusty oak desk. Then suddenly everything clicked into place in his brain..

"Arranged marriage?" Percy asked, she nodded sadly, and no longer did she seem like the headstrong princess he had met only minutes before. Now, as she curled her arms around her stomach, she looked vulnerable.

"The worst thing is... he could stop it if he wants, it was his decision for the marriage. Obviously, my mum jumped at the suggestion." She said. Now, in Poseidon's Kingdom, they didn't really have arranged marriages. They believed in true love. Percy had heard of them, obviously, but didn't know much about them.

"That's not right." He told her, frowning. She nodded in defeated agreement.

Then he couldn't help it, he sat next to her on the desk and slid his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. He wasn't even that aware of what he was doing, and neither was she seemingly, because she didn't pull away or tense up or anything. Infact... she actually _leaned_ on his shoulder. He didn't mind of course, he was just surprised.

"Thanks." She told him. Then, without warning, a tear escaped from behind her closed eye, and rolled down her cheek. Percy didn't mention it, he had a feeling she wouldn't appreciate it. But he did see it, and he realised that what he had originally thought was all wrong, princesses didn't all have it easy.

Annabeth turned and opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't. Because in that moment Percy's confidence flared. In that moment his feelings were to overwhelming. In that moment he was brave.

Their lips met before either of them knew what was happening.

Percy stood up and turned so she could remain on the table. He moved his arms to wrap around her. Protect her. And even though she was engaged, even though she should of pulled away, she didn't. And it didn't occure to him that she might... he was lost.

Her hands went through his hair, he felt her finger snag on the mask and she tugged on it to pulled it off, it fell off Percy's face and landed softly on the ground. They kept kissing.

Suddenly she made a muffled shrieky noise and panickily pushed him away, He thought maybe someone had found them, but she was looking straight at him. And she looked scared.

"Y-your... Percy. You're a Poseidon." She stuttered, he was so confused.

"Yeah... I thought you knew." He said, bewildered and confused. She paled and jumped up, backing away.

"I knew you were a Poseidon. I didn't know you were _the_ Prince Percy." **(A/N: Omg Prince Percy sounds so adorable!)** Annabeth wiped her face as if to rid her of Percy germs.

Look Annabeth..." Percy reached forward, but she jumped out of his reach, her face a mix of disgust and bewilderment.

"I should sound the alarm. I should turn you over. You should get arrested." She began, he started forward, no way would she do that?

She was suddenly scaring him. She could so easily do that, and he wouldn't be able to stop her. If it was anyone else he would just fight them, and win. But he could never hurt this girl. This beautiful beautiful girl.

"Run." She told him. "Leave now and I won't say anything." He started forwards again in gratitude, but she held up her hand. "No... just, just go Percy."

So he headed for the door, but he couldn't help it. Just before he went back into the corridor he turned back, darted around and kissed her cheek. Then he turned and walked off. Leaving his mask behind, on purpose.

He walked through the corridors back towards the ballroom. But as soon as he got through the doors he broke into a run. Wild, almost animalistic noises escpaed him as he ran through the startled crowd. Then two other voices joined in and soon Connor and Travis were running by his side.

"Seize them!" Someone cried, and it snapped everyone into action. But Percy and the Stolls were still quicker. They reached the buffet table and jumped ontop oof it, took a bow, then Connor threw his rock boomerang and the stained-glass windows shattered.

The last thing he saw before he jumped out and into freedom was Annabeth entering the room. Her eyes wide with surprise.

Then they were running down the hill, whooping and yelling and shouting and jumping with no fear of getting caught. They never got caught. Ever.

It was a small run down the hill, and then it was through a short forest and then finally over the stream that marked the border. Suddenly they were in Hermes kingdom and safe.

Percy stayed with them that night and they all fell asleep full of adrenaline and pride at their latest accomplishment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I need some extra side characters. Obviously, It's going to be based on Percy and Annabeth. But I need extras and want you guys to get involved by being those characters. Send me these forms back completed by review or DM and then sit back and wait ti appear i the story.**

Name:

Age:

Nickname:

Royal (godly) parent:

Appearance:

Mortal parent:

Special Possesions:

Weapon of choice:

Other:

**Sending these in would really help me guys. So please try and reply!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**A/N: So Hiya! Thankyou, all of you, who submitted a character, and though most of them will not be in this chapter, they will almost definitely ****_all_**** be in the story. I'm gonna warn you now, that there might be a long wait between updates. Because I'm writing this fanfiction, and Of Ice and Fire at the same time. I'm also co-writing a fanfiction with someone and experimenting with two different fanfics that I haven't posted yet and of course, I need time to read. Then, there's this little thing called life which is REALLY annoying. I mean, I would ignore it completely apart from the fact I have to go to school. And I would die if I didn't eat or drink or anything. And if I was dead how would I write? So you see, life has made itself a problem. But as long as you guys keep reading and reviewing, I shall keep writing. **

**Also, if any Harry Potter fans are reading this, please go vote on the poll in my bio.**

**Chapter 2**

Percy

"PERCY JACKSON! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I SHALL KICK IT DOWN."

Percy couldn't think of a better way to wake up. I mean, doesn't every teenage boy dream of being woken up by his mother's shouting and the sound of her almost knocking their best friends door down.

He pulled his blanket over his head in an attempt to make it go away. But a pillow hit him in his stomach and he peeked out of the blanket to look at his friend.

"Just open the bloody door mate." Connor grumbled as he turned back around and folded his remaining pillow over his ears.

Percy groaned and stood up, he already bad a head ache from all the banging on the door that woman was doing. God, could she _be_ any louder.

When he opened it, Sally Jackson fist was coming down again, she obviously hadn't expected him to open the door, it stopped an inch from his face. Now usually, Percy would of said something, made a joke about this. But his mothers face was so full of rage it scared him. So he kept his mouth shut.

Sally started dragging him down the hallways of the Hermes pallace, he followed silenty. He didn't dare ask what this was all about for fear of his mother exploding again. But it turned out he didn't have to provoke her, because as soon as they were out on the castle grounds she exploded without his help.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH AND IRRESPONSIBLE THING! I MEAN, HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO _STUPID?!_ I DID NOT RAISE YOU LIKE THIS PERCY!" They had walked a good 100m or so from the castle by then. But Percy was almost positive the whole building could hear his mother.

"I didn't do anything!" He complained. "What is this even about?"

"What is this even about?!" She screeched and pulled out a newspaper Percy hadn't noticed she'd been carrying. "THIS IS WHAT THIS IS EVEN ABOUT." And she shoved it in his face. He took the paper and held it at a distance he could actually read it from.

**_ATHENA DECLARES WAR AGAINST POSEIDON_**

For a moment, Percy's eyes widened at the front page heading, and then, he burst out laughing.

"This isn't funny Percy! This is serious." Sally warned him, glaring daggers at the article.

"Oh mother, Athena is _always_ declaring war on us! She'll get over it in a couple days before the war can even start." Percy waved away the problem dismissively.

"Not this time Percy." Shee shook her head and looked at the ground sadly.

"Anyway. Why are you mad at _me_ for all this?" Percy turned to his mother. "How is this _my_ fault?" Sally seemed to remember something and her head snapped up to glare at Percy. Then she pointed at the article.

"Read on." She said menacingly. So he did.

_... Athena's anger was provoked by none other than Prince Percy Jackson, son of Poseison, and Princes Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes. Obviously, Athena wasn't too pleased when these boys decieved her people by disguising themselves as Athenians to get into Princess Annabeth's engagement ball._

Oh. Percy thought. So that's why it was his fault.

"Is dad mad?" He asked.

"I don't talk to your father anymore Percy, you know this. But yes, I should imagine he's mad." Sally looked at the floor. Obviously thinking about Mr Blowfish and their daughter, Poppy and the life she created after Poseidon.

Then they lapsed into comfortable silence, all the way home. Percy lived up iin the palace. With the rest of Poseidons children. Because, of course, his dad had 'had children' with quite a few women of non-royal blood. He offered them all a place in his castle. Sally Jackson, was, the only one he had ever married. But they had divorced early, and not many people knew about it anymore. Sally was married to Paul Blofis and Poseidon was married to Amphitrite. And everyone was happy, except Percy.

But anyway, despite his room and place in the palace, Percy spent alot of time at his mum's house. Mostly for his sister, Poppy. She was only five. And he loved her beyond reason.

As soon as he got through the door he heard her little feet padding along the wooden floor. A second later he saw her coming down the stairs. She was in the dress that Sally had worn when shewas a little girl, she was clutching herfirst and only teddy and she had no shoes on. Percy hated that he was given all these clothes and things and he couldn't even share them with his family. Of course, he did sneak things out sometimes, hence the emerald necklace around Poppy's neck.

That was a nice story, that one. One of Percy's half-sisters up at the palace - her name was Ualani - had seen Poppy when she had come to visit him. Ualani had fallen in love eith the little girl and couldn't bare to see her with so little. So one night, she had given Percy the necklace to sneak out to Poppy. Of course, his sister had been over joyed, she wore it all the time. But had to hide it out in public, of course.

"Popster!" Percy picked the girl up and swung her around. "Hows my favourite girl?" Poppy giggled and showed him her wrist. Circling it was a bracelet made of woven grass.

"It's beautiful Popster! Where did you get it?" He asked, already knowing the answer. But he still acted surprised when she replied.

"Made it." She told him, staring at it fondly. He gasped.

"It's very pretty." He said, when he put her down she ran off down the hall way.

"Right mister, you have to go up to the castle now. Go see just how mad your father is." Sally told him sternly, before wondering off after her daughter.

And so he left.

It wasn't that far, to be honest. Not next to all the walking he usually did. But he wished it would be shorter. It gave him time to think, to re-read the article in his mind. But this time his attention wasn't focused on the fact it was his fault, or the bit that said 'war' it was focused on the last 4 words. _'Princess Annabeth's engagement ball.'_

He knew she was engaged and all, but, the fact he crashed her engagement _ball_. That meant something, he could feel it.

The doors of the castle opened for him no questions asked, and he walked through the halls and corridors without uttering a single word, it was almost silent until he got to the throne room. And knocked on the door. He was accepted by a loud 'come in'.

He went in to discover that his whole family (or, Poseidons side of it) were sitting around the table eating lunch. Holy Poseidon! Was it that time already?

"Ahh Percy! Just the person we needed." Poseidon gestured for him to take his usual seat next to Ualani and one of his half-brothers, Spencer. Kymopoleia was glaring at him from across the table.

"Urmm. About the Athena thing." Percy began, biting on his lip and wishing he could just sink away and become his chair. But a booming laugh kept him from continuing.

"Oh Athena. Always trying to start a fight." Poseidon reached for his goblet. "Don't worry my son, all talk of war will of gone by tomorrow." Percy couldn't believe his ears. His dad, the man with the worst temper he'd ever met,_wasn't_ mad?

"Although, son, I must ask. Who was the girl?" His dad sent him a smug look, a few chuckles rippled around the table.

"What?" Percy asked dumbfounded.

"You must think I'm stupid." His dad grinned at him. "You disappear for the whole ball then suddenly burst in out of a side door. Do you not think I know what you were doing?" Percy blushed red and looked at his plate. "So I'm right." His father gloated, "Who was she?"

"Noone." Percy replied. "She was nobody to me." It was the biggest lie he'd ever told. But he was saved by the rest of interrogation - if there was more - when the doors burst open.

A girl walked in, she looked about 18. Her brown hair was tied back, she was wearing a white blouse and almost black jeans. A snowflake pendant was around her neck, but she was unarmed.

She walked forward until she reached the end of the table, the oposite end to Poseidon, and then she bowed.

"Queen Khione of the outer town has sent me to offer her Kingdom's alliance to your side." She offered forward an official looking scroll. And then she stood, staring straight at Percy's dad. "And I myself, which to offer my own alliance, and services."

"We accept the alliance. Now tell me, what's your name?" Poseidon asked the girl. Her icy blue gaze didn't even waver as she replied.

"Charlotte Lance, daughter of Khione." Her gaze moved along the table, as if daring anyone to disbelieve her. Noone did.

"Ok Charlotte. As a matter of fact there is something I need you to do. I need you, young lady, to go spy on Athena's courst. See who is offering to side with her." Poseidon ordered. Everyone in the room knew what he was doing, the Athenians weren't easily fooled. Percy knew he only got into the ball the other night because everyone was distracted, but normally, they could see right through lies. Including disguises. Going in there would be a real risk and he knew his father was testing this girl's loyalty.

Many heads turned Charlotte's way, expecting to see a pale face, full of fear. But they didn't. She looked almost gleeful.

"Right away sir! I will report back in the morning." And then she left, and everyone returned ti their lunch.

"I like that girl." Poseidon commented unnecessarily as he picked up a chicken leg.

Percy was sitting across from Ualani and playing chess when the next one came in. As soon as the door opened he felt a shiver up his spine.

Another girl had walked in. She was as pale as death and he hair was jer black, atleast, Percy thought so at first. But as the candles flickered and shed their suddenly eery light he discovered the faintest tjnge of blue in her hair. And her eyes! Where they... purple?

A moment of dread filled him as he felt with a sudden realisation that he was gazing upon a child of Hades. But when she spoke, he realised this was not so.

"Elinor De Mort. Daughter of Thanatos." Her gaze flicked ariund the table, and when her purple eyes settled on Percy, he felt trapped. Her couldn't look away but he so desperately wanted to.

Her stare flicked back to Poseidon, and Percy sighed in relief.

"Thanatos sent me with a message, he wants no part in this war. He is neither with or against you. And therefore, he would be appreciative if you stayed of his lands.

Poseidon nodded, almost boredly. He got the same message every single time war was declared on them. And from Athena, that happened alot.

Then the girl inclined her head slightly, _smiled_ and walked out.

Watching the girl go, it made him realise. Most of the time he would of thought about how attractive she was, even if she looked like a goth. But all he could think about was how much he missed Annabeth's golden curls and blue eyes and mysterious knowledge and musical voice and unphazed passion and... how much he just missed her.

He had to go see her.

"You're going to go see her, aren't you?" Ualani voiced his thoughts, how had she known that?

"How did you? How could-? How?" Percy spluttered.

"Well, when dad asked about her I saw the look on your face, horrorstruck that someone might know about you two, and then when you said she was a nobody I could tell you were lying. Then when the Khione girl left your face went all lovey dovey and I fivured you were thinking about the mysterious lady." Ualani grinned and lowered her voice. "And just now, you were deep in thiught and suddenly your face went all lovey dovey again, exactly the same as before. Then you looked liked you were working out how to do something and I figured that you wanted to see her."

Percy stared at her, open-mouthed, as she lent forward to take her move at chess. Since when had Ualani become a genius?

"Checkmate." His sister said as she looked back up.

**A/N: Oooh did you like it? Next chapter is Percy sneaking out, what will happen?! Anyways I did get two of the OCs in there! The rest of them will come soon, meanwhile. Keeep reviewing!**


	4. Hiatus

**Very sorry if any of you thought this was a chapter, because it isn't :(**

**Recently I have been finding myself with less and less time for writing with homework and school and sports and stuff. But I have been managing! Mostly because I write at night.**

**But now it's winter, and cross country season and all that I really need my beauty sleep ;). So I am putting all my fanfics on temporary hiatus. Sorry!**

**But lucky for you Christmas holidays start soon! B) And that means mich more time to write and that means more chapters and that means happiness! So all I'm gonna say is see ya later- or not ****_see_**** you- and I hope you guys understand**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
